Deseo Navideo
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "Aún lo recuerdo, lo que desee aquella Navidad. ¿Y sabes qué Arthur? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho..." Dos pequeños niños piden un deseo para esta Navidad. ¿Se hará realidad? UsUk


**Deseo Navideño**

_**¡Hello! 2 X 1 Otro fic de Navidad, algo más sencillo que el anterior, más feo e igual de cliché.**_

_**No sé cómo se llamen los padres de Alfred así que les puse nombre al ahí se va. Sí alguien sabe, dígame por favor.**_

**Disfruten...**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. XP

**Pareja: **UsUk XD

3 2 1 ready...

.

.

.

_"Aún lo recuerdo, lo que desee aquella Navidad._

_¿Y sabes qué Arthur? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho..."_

En la oscura noche dos pequeños niños corren ilusionados colina arriba, uno va ganando, el rubio de ojos azules, otro va justo atrás perdiendo, está molesto frunciendo sus gruesas cejas, mientras un pelirrojo de ojos verdes gruñe fastidiado y un par de adultos muy animados van detrás de los impacientes chiquillos.

Los niños son Alfred F. Jones de 9 años y Arthur Kirkland de 10, el sujeto de rojizo cabello, y mirada asesina es Scott Kirkland hermano mayor de Arthur.

Los adultos son: Thomas Jones y Emily Jones, padres de Alfred.

La razón por la que todos están juntos este día es sencilla de adivinar, esos dos chiquillos son los mejores amigos, así que quieren pasar Navidad juntos.

Cómo consecuencia el hermano mayor tuvo que ir con ellos en contra de su voluntad, para cuidar a su hermanito menor.

Y allí están, subiendo una colina algo inclinada, sólo para ver la lluvia de estrellas que caería ese día, para presenciarla desde un ambiente más natural.

Los padres del estadounidense sonríen orgullosos por tener la dicha de ver a su retoño tan feliz.

Porque tiene un amigo muy cercano, ambos se entienden perfectamente, sin importar sus diferencias.

**-¡Mira Arthur!-**señala el pequeño cuyos ojos son de un azul intenso, los cabellos dorados se remueven traviesos por la brisa nocturna.

Los ojos jade del contrario se iluminan observando el hermoso paisaje nocturno, tienen frío pese a que están perfectamente abrigados, cortesía de la madre de Arthur.

Por lo que se acomodan uno junto al otro, acurrucándose tiernamente cómo dos pajarillos enamorados en su nido.

El espectáculo comienza, todos los presentes sin excepción miran fascinados.

Es precioso, hasta Scott lo disfruta a su manera.

Ambos niños conocen el relato acerca de que sí pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, se hará realidad, por eso cierran los orbes un momento con un pensamiento compartido.

_"Quiero estar siempre con él"_

Emocionados entrelazan sus manitas, sonriendo cómplices.

Su acuerdo es mutuo y silencioso.

Eran inocentes críos que anhelaban seguir juntos sin importar el qué, porque son amigos, se quieren mucho.

**-¡Merry Christmas!-**chillaron los Jones mientras Arthur sonríe tenuemente tapándose los oídos y Scott rueda los ojos fastidiado.

Claro que haría pagar a su tonto hermano por ello.

En aquel lugar celebraron Navidad, en ese sitio dos niños pidieron un deseo inocente.

Pero el tiempo pasa y los sentimientos van cambiando.

Porque ya no es una simple amistad y lo saben.

Arthur va perdiendo nuevamente, cómo cada año.

Sus piernas corren rápidamente subiendo la inclinada colina, está oscureciendo, es 25 de Diciembre, han pasado 14 años desde aquel suceso, Alfred continua ascendiendo.

**-¡Estás perdiendo Artie!~**el estadounidense no pierde oportunidad para burlarse y jactarse de su resistencia física.

El inglés gruñe molesto corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas en un patético intento de alcanzar a Jones.

Él prefiere realizar actividades más tranquilas que correr y gritar igual que Alfred.

**-Jódete Alfred-**sisea el británico entre dientes una vez que llega a la cima jadeando exhausto, el americano ríe estruendosamente haciendo eco.

**-Lo que pasa es que no sabes perder **_**Love...-**_tres segundos después un buen golpe fue a parar a su hombro, los ojos azules le miraron con recelo.

Se recuperaba rápido si se lo proponía.

**-Cállate...-**susurró ruborizado desviando la mirada esmeralda que le provoca delirar.

**-Siempre tan afectivo...-**exclama burlón atrayéndolo hacía sí por las caderas, ambos terminaron cayendo en la nieve que cubre hoy el suelo.

Abrazados para darse calor, ya oscureció por completo.

Ese sitio es especial para los dos, siempre lo será.

Porque tiene su inicio escrito allí.

El inglés sonríe en medio del cálido contacto, está contento, pérdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ese tonto.

Nada podría arruinar su momento, a menos que alguno la riegue.

Arthur afortunadamente ya no necesita que Scott lo cuide, ni tampoco de sus padres.

Lo único que podría considerar indispensable en su vida sería...precisamente Alfred.

Su tonto americano con infabulas de Héroe.

_**-I love you...forever-**_susurra suavemente el estadounidense brindándole una sensación indescriptible con esas palabras que llenan su corazón.

_**-Me too...forever-**_corresponde el sentimiento acariciando su mejilla, gracias a Jones aprendió a ser un poco más afectivo de manera positiva, las manos se entrelazan como años atrás, sonríen cómplices otra vez.

_"Porque ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de estar contigo? En las buenas, en las malas, aquí, ahora, allá, después, amándote y cuidándote._

_Ese inocente deseo navideño me trajo una infinita felicidad._

_Porque soy dichosamente feliz si estoy contigo, no importan los obstáculos, sino el hecho de que por ti los podré superar..._

_Y si tuviera que pedir otro deseo, sería: Que me alcance la vida para seguir caminando a tu lado hoy, mañana y siempre..."_

Lo sabían, su historia se empezó a escribir desde que se conocieron, pero fue esa Navidad dónde inició realmente inicio la verdadera aventura.

El amor surgió entre ellos lento, inquebrantable, y firme por el simple hecho de haberlo cultivarlo día con día.

Fin.

_**Ojalá les haya gustado, estuvo tierno (?) **_

_**Aunque acepto tomatazos porque no es mi mejor trabajo, pero no es cómo que a las 4:00 a.m. Himitsu (Mi inspiración) quiera trabajar mucho, por el momento aquí les dejo un aviso. *Se duerme***_

**ATENCIÓN:** Para este 2013 tengo un proyecto para Hetalia, se llama: ¡Todos por Arthur Kirkland!

Es un fic rol, o sea que los que quieran participar díganmelo por review o PM, también por Facebook: Nekitsu Kuroi, o en mi página de Facebook: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) búsquenla así, sólo tiene 5 seguidores, la reconocerán.

Para que los anoté, no hay parejas definidas es de a quién se gané el corazón del inglés, ese seré yo, razón: Estoy en neutral.

Sólo díganme que personaje serán, una breve reseña del mismo y listo.

Recuerden sujetos a disponibilidad.

_**Bien ya los dejo que de seguro ya se hartaron de mí.**_

_**Felices Fiestas les desea su servidora Nekitsu-kuroi15 **_

_**Bye bye XD**_


End file.
